


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 213

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [25]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 213 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 213 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 213

ANDINA  
Favi Alak, Favi Christie. Shall I set two more places?

TRANSLATION  
 _Favi Alako, Favi Kurístyo. Kama yenu miza ksa henustonje shi?_

CHRISTIE  
No thank you, Andina.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bihalazhwe je anunje shi, Andino._

CHRISTIE  
You will never know my child.

TRANSLATION  
 _Wozhe do yenake re ugano hinjiganunda je._

ANDINA  
very poor

TRANSLATION  
 _vinge epshi_

DATAK  
"When heaven falls to Earth, peace shall reign. So it shall be until Arkrise." Think this is what they meant?

TRANSLATION  
 _Usha ksa farubawa re Urutha ike theku, laidizhiwa re shigozunda. Jidhohe yunda chame Arukolo goru ksa. Ji ksa aptho asali she?_

STAHMA  
I doubt this will bring peace.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ji re laidizhiwa do vanonda kamerula._


End file.
